Bad Dreams and Superheroes
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: One-shot; Future fic — Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Adrian, has a bad dream. How do the boys handle it? Flailing ensues.


"Daddy-Kurt! Daddy-Blaine!" Adrian screamed, shooting up out of bed and writhing in the dark, crying.

Kurt and Blaine raced out of their room and into the hall, pulling on their robes and running into Adrian's room, flicking on the light. "What? What is it?" Kurt said worriedly, looking their daughter up and down as Blaine cradled her face and calmed her down.

"I-I had a buh-bad dream." She forced, sobbing. "A-A monster was t-trying to get me. From the closet!" She said, pointing to the closet across from the foot of her bed and shaking.

"From the closet?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other sadly.

"Oh, honey, there's no such thing as monsters." Kurt said sweetly.

"There are too!" She said angrily.

Blaine was about to say something, but suddenly got an idea, and stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, smiling, and hurried out.

Kurt, confused, quickly sat criss-cross-applesauce on the bed, pulling Adrian onto his lap and whispering to her. From her room, they could hear banging, ruffling, and what sounded like the ripping of tape. Adrian clung to Kurt's sleep shirt and cried as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

When Blaine came back, Kurt's jaw practically hit the ground. Blaine stood in the doorway in a superhero pose, wearing Kurt's black unitard, blue underwear and socks over it, his blue robe tied around his neck, flowing behind him, and on his chest was a large 'B' made out of blue tape. He held his chin up and puffed his chest out, his hands on his hips, and Kurt desperately bit back the urge to laugh.

"Daddy-_Blaine!_" Adrian cried, giggling through her tears.

"Not anymore, fair maiden!" Blaine said, making his voice deeper. "Now, I am _Super Blaine!_" Kurt face-palmed and groaned, shaking his head as Adrian giggled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blaine asked.

"We've got a monster on our hands, Super-Blaine!" Kurt managed to say without laughing.

"Where is it?" He asked, and Adrian pointed to the closet, scared all over again. Blaine head snapped dramatically to the right to look at the closet across from Adrian, and rushed to the bed, kneeling next to it. "I shall slay that monster, fair maiden, do not fret!" He cried, and took Kurt's hand, kissing it. "Kurt, if I don't make it out alive, just know that I love you!" He said dramatically before kissing his way up Kurt's arm and standing up.

Kurt laughed. "If you don't make it out alive, I'm burning your clothes." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine ran to the hall to grab something, and returned with a long sword.

"And just where have you been stashing that?" Kurt said, tapping his foot into the air and raising an accusing eyebrow.

"In your lingerie!" Blaine announced, his tone never changing, and Kurt blushed. "Here I go!" He yelled before Kurt could say anything, and threw the closet door open, making Adrian tense up and squeak. He quickly stepped inside and slammed the door behind him. Many bangs, groans and grunts came from the closet as the two waited on the bed, and Kurt rocked Adrian slightly. "Ah-hah!" Blaine suddenly yelled, and the closet door flew open, revealing Blaine, strangling a red turtle-neck sweater and grunting, struggling around with it until he fell to the floor. Kurt fell backwards with laughter, bringing Adrian with him and they giggled together. Blaine took the sword and stabbed it threw the sweater, holding it's limp fabric up by the handle of the weapon. He breathed heavily. "There. The monster is dead, I have slain it!" He said, and bowed in front of his giggling daughter and husband. "And he shall never, ever, bother you again." Blaine said, smiling sweetly and returning his tone to a normal one. He bent over the bed and kissed her forehead, brushing a stand of dark, curly hair out of the way. "Goodnight sweetheart." He said lovingly, and Kurt smiled at him as Adrian threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Daddy-Blaine." She said, and Blaine hugged her small body to his chest, stroking her hair.

He pulled away and took Kurt's chin, pecking him chastely on the lips. "Daddy-Kurt and I are going to go to bed now, OK?" Adrian nodded, and Kurt kissed her temple lightly.

"Sleep well, angel." He said before swinging his legs over the bed and jumping off, allowing Blaine to literally sweep him off his feet, giggling. Blaine flipped on the pink Tinkerbell nightlight and flipped off the ceiling light, carrying Kurt into their bedroom.

When they shut the door, Kurt reached up to take Blaine's face in his hands and bring it down to his own. "My hero." He said before kissing Blaine slowly.

"Mm-hmm..." Blaine mumbled into the kiss, laying Kurt down on the bed and dropping his 'cape' from his neck, climbing into bed with him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, climbing on top of him as Blaine moved to the middle of the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing their bodies close together.

"Aren't you gonna change into pajamas or something?" Kurt questioned, tugging at the collar of the unitard.

Blaine smirked and slid his hands further down, cupping Kurt's ass. "It doesn't matter — it won't be on for very long, anyway."

Kurt smiled. "I like the sound of that..."

That night, Adrian slept peacfully, and it was the last night that that monster would ever bother Adrian again.

-.-

_Reviews would be lovely:)_


End file.
